thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleon
Cleon was the leader and founder of the Warriors. He formed the gang in 1978 along with Vermin after being betrayed by Virgil, the leader of the Destroyers. He was played and voiced by Dorsey Wright. Description Cleon wears a leopard skin do-rag on his head, he wears a chain necklace along with the Warriors vest and red pants and brown sneakers. Cleon was the co-founder of the Warriors, alongside Vermin. Beforehand, the Warriors and the Destroyers both fought on numerous turf wars for Coney Island. The rivalry began when both Cleon and Vermin were originally soldiers serving within the gang as top ranking members and right hand men for Virgil. Later on, Virgil began harbouring paranoid thoughts about the two, and he betrayed them by plotting to have them murdered in a bogus drug deal with the Satan's Mothers. Packing their duffel bags with fake drugs, knowing the Satan's Mothers would kill them for supposedly trying to rip them off. Barely escaping with their lives, they knew of the betrayal and vowed revenge against Virgil for what he had done. This began the formation of the Warriors. Personality Cleon is a charismatic and intelligent leader possibly from being Virgil's right-hand-man in the Destroyers, and bringing the Warriors up from nothing to one of the toughest gangs in the city. Cleon also seems to have quite a temper and little patience when it comes to other gangs, as well as a temper on his own 'soldiers' when they do something without his permission, evident in the mission Writer's Block, stating to Rembrandt, that if he were to "ever make a move without my say so again, I'll wreck your punk ass", showing his low tolerance for people who defy or disobey him. Cleon is also clear-headed as seen when he is angered by Ash's death, he is still capable of making a good strategy to make sure the Destroyers defeated without his brothers getting harmed, this shows he has good emotional control while under pressure. In The Film Cleon only appeared in the beginning of the movie, leading the Warriors to Cyrus' meeting. After Cyrus' death, Luther blames Cleon for the shooting. He is overwhelmed by the Gramercy Riffs and is beaten to death. In The Game Cleon plays a larger role in the video game. Cleon was formerly a member of the Destroyers, and Virgil's right hand man. Unfortunately, Virgil soon became convinced that Cleon was plotting against him, and set him and Vermin up with the Satan's Mothers with fake drugs during a drug deal between the two. The Mothers attempted to kill both of them in Tack's warehouse, but they made their way through and even won a fight against the Mother's leaders, Spider and Tiny. Cleon and Vermin made their way back to Virgil, and after a heated argument, Cleon declared war on the Destroyers and (along with Vermin) created the Warriors. In The Novel In the novel, Cleon closely resembles Papa Arnold, the leader of the Coney Island Dominators. Only Papa Arnold survives and meets up with the rest of his gang in Coney. Jailbreak In a scene that takes place before the movie, Ajax and Swan fight for the title of Warchief. Swan wins, but Cleon helps Ajax up and reminds Swan to never leave a Warrior behind. Fighting Ability Cleon is a very strong fighter, being able to take on the Satan's Mothers' leaders, Spider & Tiny and win. He also shows his strength against the Hi-Hats and the Destroyers. He seems to use martial arts in his fighting style. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging, Resisting Arrest Strength: 6/10 Solid: Tagging, Lock Picking Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Stealing, Uncuffing Health: 9/10 Rage: 8/10 Quotes *''"It's still on, and we're going. Cyrus sent an emissary this afternoon to make sure. Now Cyrus don't want anybody packed, and he don't want anybody flexing any muscle. So, I gave him my word that the Warriors would uphold the truce."'' —First lines *''"You just soldier and keep your mouth shut."'' —To Ajax *''"Man, you crazy. I didn't do nothing."'' —Response to being blamed for Cyrus' death *"Open your eyes motherfucker, you ain't nothing but ashes." -''Before killing Virgil. Trivia *Though he appears to be the protagonist at first, he is only in the film's first sixteen minutes. *In a deleted scene, he is shown prior to the meeting with his girlfriend, telling him she has a bad feeling about the meeting. *As Warlord, Cleon is always controlled by the player in missions. However, you can command Cleon in the warparty once, when playing ''The Best, the player will play as Swan until the end and while attacking LC's hangout Cleon and Vermin will join, the player will remain as Swan instead of Cleon. *He is one out of the three Warriors that don't make it back to Coney, the other two being Fox and Ajax. *It's likely he was killed off due to the fact that actor Dorsey Wright was filming two movies at the time and couldn't negotiate a contract with Walter Hill. He later revealed this in an interview. Gallery Cleon.gif Warriors_003Pyxurz.jpg|In the movie. Warriors18.jpg|In the game. productionphoto02.jpg|With his girlfriend, Lincoln. 66579b2917d3149a399cdd9e66ab2150.jpg|Artwork of Cleon. figure-cleon.jpg|Action Figure of Cleon. CleonMain.jpg CleonFlash.jpg Cleon2.jpg|Ghost Cleon. OriginalRoots.jpg|Cleon's original appearance in Roots. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Lieutenants Category:Deceased